It's Gonna Be Me R version
by The Space Monkey
Summary: Jack confesses his love for Daniel. slash


It's Gonna Be Me (R version)

by The Space Monkey

Feedback: Yes, All feedback is welcome. Send all feedback to the_space_monkey_02@yahoo.com

****

Rating: R

****

Pairing: Jack/Daniel 

****

Categories: Filk and FT

****

Season: Any

****

Archive: Alpha Gate, Area 52 HKH, The Cartouche, and Jackdaniels. Anyone else please ask.

****

Disclaimers: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to Showtime, Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. "It's Gonna Be Me" belongs to *NSYNC.

****

Synopsis: Jack confesses his love for Daniel.

Copyright © 2004 by The Space Monkey

Daniel was headed to his office when he was stopped by an SF.

"Doctor Jackson, these flowers just came for you."

"Thank you."

Daniel took the flowers and went into his office. They were a dozen of red roses. He looked at the card. The card read:

__

To: Dr. Daniel Jackson

From: Your Secret Admirer

It's gonna be me  
Ooh yeah 

You might been hurt babe   
That ain't no lie   
But you seem to mark up and go, whoa   
I remember you told me   
That it made you believe in no man, no cry   
Maybe that's right 

Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
And you don't want lose it again   
But I'm not like them 

Baby when you finally   
Get to love somebody 

Guess what?   
It's gonna be me…

Daniel wondered who they were from. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Jack came in.

"Hey, Dannyboy, whatchadoin'?"

"Working on this translation that SG-3 brought back from P3X-180."

"Do ya wanna go to the Avalanche game tonight?" 

"Sorry, Jack, I gotta finish translating this."

"Okay, see ya."

"Bye, Jack."

Jack left, and Daniel continued to work on the translation until he had to use the bathroom. When he came back he found a bag of coffee with a card taped to it. He read the card:

_You got no choice babe but to move on   
And you know there ain't no time to waste   
The future's too bright to see   
But in the end you know it's gonna be me   
And you can't deny   
So just tell me why _

Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
And you don't want lose it again   
But I'm not like them   
Baby when you finally   
Get to love somebody   
Guess what?   
It's gonna be me…

Daniel put the coffee in his gym bag and continued to work on the translation. After about 7 minutes it was time for SG-1 to depart on their next mission. 

"Carter, Teal'c, you two go that way and collect soil samples, and Daniel and I will go this way. Check in in about 2 hours."

"Aye, Sir."

"Indeed, O'Neill."

Sam and Teal'c went to collect soil samples, and Jack and Daniel went to investigate a temple. Jack stood point while Daniel recorded the writing on the walls of the temple. Daniel opened his notebook to take notes and found 2 more cards:

_Dear Daniel,_

I have been in love with you since I first saw you. Meet me in the at 8 tonight and I will reveal my identity and you can reveal whether you feel the same way about me. Back to the song:

It's gonna be me  
Ooh yeah 

There comes a day   
When I'll be the one you see   
It's gonna be me 

All that I do   
Is not enough for you   
I don't wanna lose it   
But I'm not like that   
When finally you get to love   
Guess what? 

Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
And you don't want lose it again   
But I'm not like them   
Baby when you finally   
Get to love somebody   
Guess what?   
It's gonna be me

Daniel thought and decided that he would indeed meet with his secret admirer in the park. 2 hours and 30 minutes later, SG-1 was back at the SGC. Daniel got ready. At 8 he went to the park. He was shocked to see who his secret admirer was. 

"Jack! You're my secret admirer?!"

"Yep. C'mon let's go back to my place and we'll talk."

They went back to Jack's place

"Jack, do you love me?"

"Yes, Daniel, I love you. You love me?"

"Yes, Jack, I love you."

"Sweet."

Jack kissed Daniel. Daniel kissed Jack back. They made mad passionate love.

The End


End file.
